


Lily Pad

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Take that off, you look ridiculous.” || Tahnorra; x-posted to Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily Pad

**Author's Note:**

> picture by conversationparade on tumblr

 

_“Korra, stop it,” His normally suave voice has taken on an aggravated tone, and he’s shooting a dark glare at the wide grin on the Avatar’s face. “Take that off; you look ridiculous.”_

_Her grin gets wider as she senses the irritation in his voice. Her dark hand pats the lily pad on her head, and she winks at him. “No wonder you’re so pale; you must have never gotten any sun with this thing on your head!”_

_“I don’t care what your Sifu Katara told you; we don’t **actually**  wear them as hats.”  Tahno growls, flicking his bangs out of his face to brood some more. “You’re going to offend my mother so much…Why did I think this was a good idea?”_

_“Because you love me.” Korra says, her expression so happy and comfortable—as much as Tahno doesn’t want to admit it—that he melts a little on the inside._

_“Eh, the feeling comes and goes.” Finding the opportunity to gain some ground, he smirks at her and casts his glance at the lily pads floating around them._

_As he suspects, Korra lets the lily pad drop and smacks his arm. The smile has slid off her face and he has to admit that he feels slightly guilty._

_It’s not guilt that makes him pick up the discarded lily pad and plop it on his own head, but it **is**  love when she laughs and kisses him on the cheek._


End file.
